1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polishing material and a method for making the same, and more particularly to a polishing material having polishing particles and a method for making the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, polishing refers to grinding a rough surface through a chemical mechanical polishing (CMP) process. Particularly, a polishing slurry having polishing particles is uniformly distributed on a surface of a polishing pad, and meanwhile, a workpiece to be polished bears against the polishing pad, then, a repeated and regular rubbing operations are performed. The workpiece to be polished includes, for example, a semiconductor, a storage medium substrate, an integrated circuit, an LCD flat glass, an optical glass, or a photoelectric panel, etc.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view of a conventional polishing pad. The conventional polishing pad 1 does not have polishing particles, and has a plurality of grooves 11 on a surface of the polishing pad 1. When performing a polishing process on a workpiece to be polished (not shown), a polishing slurry containing polishing particles is applied between the workpiece to be polished and the polishing pad 1, and thus, the polishing particles in the polishing slurry are used for polishing. However, the distribution of the polishing slurry between the workpiece to be polished and the polishing pad 1 is restricted by the design of the grooves 11, so that the polishing particles cannot be uniformly distributed, and thus the polishing efficiency is reduced and the used polishing slurry easily causes pollution.
FIG. 2 is a schematic view of a conventional polishing pad disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,692,950. The polishing pad 2 comprises a base 21, an adhesion layer 22, and a polishing layer 23. The base 21 comprises an elastic layer 211 and a stiff layer 212. The adhesion layer 22 is disposed on the stiff layer 212. The polishing layer 23 comprises a backing layer 231 and a polishing structure 232, wherein the backing layer 231 is disposed on the adhesion layer 22. The polishing structure 232 has a predetermined pattern and a plurality of fixed polishing particles 233. The polishing particles 233 are distributed within the polishing structure 232 and on the surface of the polishing structure 232.
Similarly, when polishing a workpiece to be polished (not shown), a polishing slurry containing polishing particles is applied between the workpiece to be polished and the polishing pad 2, so as to enhance the polishing effect. Although the polishing pad 2 has the polishing particles 233, the main body of the polishing structure 232 is a PU material with independent foam, and the polishing particles 233 exist in the individual holes of the polishing structure 232, and thus the polishing particles 233 have no fluidity. During the polishing process, the polishing particles 233 on the surface of the polishing structure 232 directly contact the surface of the workpiece to be polished, or after the polishing structure 232 has been polished for a period of time, the polishing particles 233 within the polishing structure 232 are exposed and directly contact the surface of the workpiece to be polished, thus causing the surface of the polished workpiece to be scratched.
Consequently, there is an existing need for providing a polishing material having polishing particles and a method for making the same to solve the above-mentioned problems.